


Just remember you will always burn as bright [With a hoarse voice, under the blankets]

by Belsehen



Series: The way you said 'I Love You' [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post Season 1 Episode 9, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Supportive Keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, supportive af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsehen/pseuds/Belsehen
Summary: Shiro was clingy. It wasn't exactly a secret but Keith doubted the other paladins had ever experienced what he was experiencing, being squished to death by a giant mass of muscles and stress under the blankets in their rooms, in a flying castle and miles away from home.It's not that Keith was complaining, but he knew what that tight grip meant.





	Just remember you will always burn as bright [With a hoarse voice, under the blankets]

**Author's Note:**

> I like Sheith.

It was not a cold night, but it wasn't exactly warm. Sure, the outer space would probably be freezing and having low temperatures as entropy did its job, but inside the castle, there was something that was pretty much a thermostat; Coran didn't allow them to  _play_ with it and it regulated the temperature inside the castle. Like a dad with a normal thermostat. They set it so it would be the altean approximate of 25°C and nobody would complain, they could use the ridiculous altean coats they found if they were cold or just prance around in shorts and a light shirt like Pidge did. 

Keith didn't sleep with Shiro to keep the warmth between their bodies. They both had been trained at the Galaxy Garrison in the middle of the desert, where the weather was merciless. They could deal with temperature as they used to deal with simulators. The reason they slept together was an unspoken promise Keith made to Shiro as soon as he woke up after escaping the galra.  _You'll never be alone again, I won't let them hurt you._ So when he had his first nightmare back at the shack, he hadn't thought it twice before seeking out for Keith's warmth, the melody of his beating heart and his soft hands playing with his hands bringing him the peace he lost. He found a home in Keith and knew Keith would never reject him. 

Their first night at the castle they slept in separate rooms and the following morning Keith had asked Shiro if he had had any trouble and Shiro only shook his head with a bright smile. It a few weeks for the nightmares to come back. 

Shiro was sweating and looking like he just had fought the entire galra empire with only a pillow as a weapon when he knocked Keith's door. It took Keith a moment to wake up and grumble something about the hour before he realized that there was only one person who would knock on his door in the middle of the night ─or sleep time, however it was measured in space. He rushed to the door and immediately wrapped his arms around Shiro, who took less than a moment to return the embrace.

Keith knew better than to ask what had happened, what had he dreamt of. If Shiro wished to share, he knew Keith would listen. Keith would be there and embrace him until his breath was steady and his voice was back in his throat. People ─or aliens, whatever, that witnessed their displays of affection would often say Shiro was the one always keeping Keith with his feet on the ground and helping him control himself; they had no idea and Keith took pride on that. Shiro only allowed Keith to see him vulnerable, he would only seek Keith's help. It wasn't that Shiro wasn't there for Keith, but the bundle of emotions had a white bang while  _Mr bottles feelings like fine wine_ almost never broke down. But when he did, he only trusted Shiro to help him find himself again. 

Their bond could not be described by words, soulmates wouldn't even begin to explain it. 

So that's how Keith ended up being crushed down by a giant koala-man who clung to him as if his life depended on it. Keith knew there would be bruises on his arms where Shiro's hands were pressing and clinging, and he found it hard to move when his boyfriend was extremely tense and sweaty covering him like another blanket. Somehow, he managed to wiggle one of his arms free and gently shook Shiro's shoulder as he called out his lover's name.

Shiro woke up and raised himself in his arms, still tense in Keith's lap, robotic hand pressing into Keith's pale skin.

"Shiro," Keith called out in his softest tone, a tone no one would believe he was capable of using or  _willing_ to. But Shiro was not anyone. "I'm here," he said as he struggled to get his free arm to give Shiro's cheek a soft caress. 

It was the tender and familiar touch which brought Shiro back, and unconsciously he leaned into Keith's hand and covered it with his.

"Sorry," he said as he let go of his boyfriend and traced the cold metal of his fingers over the red caused by the pressure of his own grip.

Keith rose on his elbows and pressed a soft kiss to Shiro's lips. "It's okay. Breathe with me, In and Out, okay?" he added when he noticed how anxious Shiro was, still tense and refusing to let go of the hand on his cheek.

 "Okay," he said, trying his best to hide the tremble in his voice. "In and out," he repeated as he closed his eyes and focused on Keith's voice guiding his breathing.

Keith never asked. He knew Shiro knew he could tell him everything. He never asked because he didn't want to make Shiro remember his nightmare, and he was certain that Shiro would tell him whatever he wanted to share. Keith didn't mind he kept things to himself, it was better that way; One day Shiro would finally open up entirely to him, but Keith had to gain even more trust before that happened. He didn't mind.

Once Shiro regained composure and was calm, he got off Keith and laid next to him, limbs touching limbs, looking to the roof.

Keith expected silence and then sleep.

"They took you away from me," Shiro said weakly, this time not trying to hide the pain and misery in his voice. "They hurt you, they  _broke you._ And I could do nothing about it."

Keith didn't know what to say, but it wasn't necessary, as Shiro continued.

"I know it was just a nightmare. I know how strong you are, I know that would never happen and even if it did you'd find your way back, but I hate it. I hate that I have your voice engraved in my memories so that my nightmares can rip my heart open making you scream. I hate that I know your reactions and still my brain, as I slept, gave me the image of you in misery and despair. I can't find peace knowing it was my brain which made you scream in agony..."

Shiro curled on his side so he was facing Keith.

"I'm so sorry Keith..."

"No."

Shiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"It was not your fault. Especially after today, when the whole castle tried to kill us and fly us to a dying star and I left you alone with Sendak. I don't know what happened but I bet it was not nice." Keith spoke with raw determination and love, also curling to his side so he could see Shiro. "So don't apologize. Don't apologize for what  _they, "_ the hate in his voice when he mentioned the galra was such that it was almost tangible, considerably contrasting his soft and supportive tone. "did to you."

Shiro closed his eyes and rested his head on Keith's shoulder. Out of everything unexplainable, Shiro never found an answer to how could he deserve someone like Keith.

"Keith?" he called out, his voice sleepy.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know. And you know that I love you too, right?"

"Yes, I know. That's one thing no one can ever take away from me," affirmed Shiro as he drifted to sleep.

"Good, I wouldn't let them anyways," said Keith, giving into sleep with a final sigh. "I love you, Takashi."

For the first time in over a year, Shiro had a dream. One in which he was holding hands with the one he loved the most, looking at the sky, making a wish upon a shooting star that would be true when he woke up, still holding Keith's hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ I really like Sheith. ](http://paladorksinlove.tumblr.com)


End file.
